


A Story of Falling in Love

by r4gz



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Inspired By Tumblr, Senior Nicole, Sophomore Waverly, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7132667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r4gz/pseuds/r4gz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WayHaught.....the story of Nicole falling in love with Waverly</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Story of Falling in Love

Not much went on in Purgatory. It was out in the middle of nowhere, with the nearest town/city a two hour drive away. It was a small town, where everyone knew everyone else. Nothing ever really exciting went on, which is why I was a bit surprised when I walked into Purgatory High to see half the student body near the main office, all looking in. I nudged my way through the crowd, making my way to the front to see what all the fuss was about. My eyes scanned around the office, trying to see if there was anything out of place, when my eyes landed on a girl I didn't recognize.

She had brunette hair, all pushed to one side into a sideways pony tail. She had on a red shirt with dark blue sleeves, jean shorts it looked like she cut herself and weird looking boots that seemed to have eyes on them. "Who's that?" I asked, turning towards the person beside me. It was Marie, one of the cheerleaders for the football team. She looked at me like I was an alien, "You mean you don't know Nicole?" She asked me, eyebrow raised. I shook my head, my eyes scrunched together in confusion. I wasn't one for gossip, so I didn't know what everyone else knew about everybody.

Marie turned her head, "That is Waverly Earp," She paused, turning towards me. "And yes, she's related to the famous Wyatt Earp." She said. "Anyways, when she was four, her older sister Wynonna "accidently" shot there daddy. Apparently some demons were after them or some nonsense, and they took there other sister Willa." She explained, sighing as she typed into her phone. "Of course, no one believed Wynonna and deemed her crazy. The two went to live with there Aunt and Uncle that run like local bar, until Wynonna just left for no reason." She shrugged, not really caring. 

My gaze went towards the brunette, Waverly, as she spoke with the principal. "Why haven't I seen her til now?" I asked. Which was reasonable, seeing as there was only one school for the entire town. "I think she was home schooled or something." Marie told me. "Which she probably should still be, since everyone will cast her under Wynonna's shadow and deem her crazy as well." She shrugged. 

I nodded my head, my gaze locked on the shorter girl. She seemed to be done with the principal and got up to leave, not really caring that half the student body was looking at her. Our eyes met and she gave me a small smile, and that's when I knew I needed to know more about her. I knew there was more depth to this girl then meets the eye, and I wanted to discover it.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Most would call what I'm doing now stalking. I would call it a coincidence. It's not my fault that I was in the library, studying, every time Waverly was in here. Nope, none at all. And, so what if my eyes wondered to her now and then? I was just interested in the book she was reading, honest. From Hannibal Lecter and Harry Potter, to books on Demons and other mythical creatures.

Let's just forget that my heart banged in my chest louder and louder every time Waverly smiled or scrunched her face up when she was getting into what she was reading. The way her eyes danced in wonder as she got sucked into her stories, the world around her forgotten.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

As I glanced around the hall, making sure I was alone, I thought on why I was doing this. Why I was setting myself up for heartbreak each and every time. That's when Waverly's smile flashed across my mind, and I knew why I did it. I wanted to see her eyes light up like a supernova and her smile stop an army. I wanted to see the joy on her face when she opened her locker to find the chocolate chip cookies I stole from lunch in there. It was worth seeing the small frown on her face in lunch whenever she saw there was no more cookies and she had to settle for fruit.

I was in love with her. I had known this since the first time I saw her in the main office. I was in love with her, but she wasn't in love with me. And, that was okay....My heart could take the shatters when she thanked her boyfriend, Champ, for the cookies. Even though he didn't place them there, he never corrected her...

 

So, here I was again, placing cookies into Waverly's locker. "So, your the one giving me cookies." I heard behind me. I jumped, spinning around to see Waverly behind me. I felt a blush grace my cheeks as I looked onto the floor. "Wha...what are you doing here?" I asked, fidgeting. "Well, one, this is my locker." She pointed out, "And two, I know Champ wasn't the one giving me the cookies." She told me. I glanced up, wondering how she knew. If she had known, then why did she always thank him? "Well, now I know. I kinda caught him making out with the head cheerleader." She said, shrugging her shoulders. "He told me that he wasn't the one giving me cookies after I told him to shove it and that we were through." She shrugged, "So, I decided to hide out to see who was sneaking me the cookies."

Even though I was doing the happy dance inside my head, I still reached out and took her hand. "I'm sorry Waves." I told her, making circles on her hand with my thumb. She shook her head, "It's no worries." She said, her gaze looking up at mine. "To be truthful, I kinda was hoping it was you." She confessed. "I know you stare at me in the library now and then when you think I'm not looking." I chuckled a bit, "Sorry." I whispered.

Waverly shook her head, "Don't be." She said, standing on her tiptoes. "I've been staring at you to." She said, wrapping her arms around my neck. My hands instantly went to rest on her hips, pulling her closer to me. "Are you sure?" I asked her, dipping my head down. She nodded her head, "Yes. I'm sure." She answered. That was all I needed to dip the rest of the way to capture her lips. 

It was everything I had hoped for and more. Our lips moved slowly against one another, no worries in rushing. We were both in our own world, when the stupid bell rang for next period. We pulled away from one another slowly, wanting the tingles to last. "So." I whispered. "So, would you like to come over my house and we can talk?" Waverly asked. I nodded my head, smiling. "Yeah, i'd like that." I answered. She grinned and laughed, a sound i'd never tire of, and pecked my cheek. "Okay, I guess i'll see you later then?" She asked. I nodded, smiling like a goof. 

She reached for my hand and tugged something out, which is when I realized I still had the cookies in my hand. "I'll take these." She said, breaking one in half and shoving it in her mouth. I leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Bye." I said, walking backwards. "Bye." She responded, smiling.

As I walked backwards, smiling at Waverly, I was content and excited for what the future held for us.

**Author's Note:**

> so...instead of sleeping, I've been working on this for the past hour or so. hope ya like, let me know what ya think


End file.
